


Trappings of Art

by ghostury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostury/pseuds/ghostury
Summary: You are a well-known thief who has stolen from Thrawn for the last time.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Trappings of Art

The first time you stole from Thrawn was purely inconsequential. A simple, little trinket that he didn’t mind losing. The second time, however, was not. Twice you had slipped into his personal collection unnoticed, and twice you managed to escape with ease, never once appearing on any of the security cameras or arousing suspicion. To say Thrawn was a little irritated was an understatement, but it had assuredly piqued his steadily growing curiosity.

Someone capable of such a feat would undoubtedly prove to be a formidable opponent.

Thrawn didn’t need to delve too deep to find you had acquired quite the track record. Though no one knew who you were exactly, much less provide a consistently accurate description of your appearance, you had stolen from quite a few people before him. You were even shameless enough to announce when and what exactly you had set your sights on. And astoundingly, you got away with it every time.

You were leading everyone around by the nose and making a mockery of them all.

But this good fortune of yours would stop with Thrawn.

You were not a thief in the traditional sense, no. There was never any intention of keeping the stolen goods. You were an honorable thief who prided themselves on returning items to their true and rightful owners. And it was this little piece of kindheartedness that Thrawn intended to use against you.

Carefully, through meticulously picked channels he knew would reach you quickly, Thrawn let slip that he had in his possession a rare piece of artwork that held not only cultural but religious significance to a once-proud race of people. People that met their unfortunate end under the swift heel of the Empire. It was an intricate and beautiful piece, and it would be out for display at a gala for high ranking Imperial officers.

An enticing piece of bait that Thrawn knew you would be unable to resist.

And fall for it you did.

Intriguingly, rather than making a public announcement, your declaration arrived on Thrawn’s private datapad. How you managed that when so few knew it was a question for another time. Cracking the encryption on the message provided a brief but amusing distraction from other duties.

My dear Thrawn, it has come to my attention you have something that doesn’t belong to you. Again. The Twi’lek kalikoris in your collection have also caught my eye. Since you’re so eager to see them gone, I will gladly take them off your hands for the low price of nothing! I will be sure to wear my finest of tidy whities to your fancy pants party.  
Sincerely, your friend.

Thrawn can’t help but smirk at the audacity of your message. You were indeed cocky, childishly poking and taunting him through your words. It would be all the more satisfying when he sees you defeated before him.

  
The gala is already in full swing by the time you arrive. You can hear the music from outside as the speeder pulls up the front.

“Are you sure about this?” 

The woman sitting in the driver’s seat twisted around to pass you the invitation.

“It’ll be fine,” you take the card and examine it. By appearance alone, it was an ordinary black card with white writing. Simple enough that a member of your crew was able to forge a copy without breaking a sweat. 

The downside was it also served as an identification chip, and that part wasn’t as easy to duplicate. You’d be lying if you weren’t a bit hesitant, but you had full faith in your crew. They would make it work. Tonight you’d be playing the role of an Imperial Officer’s daughter. A few hacks here, a few there, and suddenly the single officer had a daughter on his registry. Scandalous.

“Right then, how do I look?” 

The woman gave you a once over, “Like you’re desperate and on the prowl for a husband.”

“Perfect!” You flash a thumbs up and climb out of the backseat, her laughter following behind you. There are two troopers standing guard at the door, and you make a little show of smoothing out the wrinkles in your dress as your ride drives away. Satisfied with your preening, you head for the door and offer them your invitation and a sweet smile. You bat your eyelashes just a bit for added effect.

The trooper scans the card before handing it back to you, sounding flustered under that bucket, “Um— Thank you, ma’am. You may proceed.” 

You delicately take the card from his hand, “Oh no, thank you trooper! The Empire is lucky to have such a dedicated soldier.”

He’s blushing under all that gear. You can tell from the way he shuffles his feet and ducks his head, muttering a hushed thank you. Beaming, you head inside.

Poor guys, brainwashed. The whole lot of them.

The inside is lavish, packed tightly with Imperial officers and their significant others mingling together and conversing in loud tones. There are even a few couples dancing in the center of the room. They’re too carefree, and you squash the rage that starts to bubble up inside of you.

You spot Thrawn right away. The Chiss towers above the other humans— the blue skin and strange red eyes are kind of hard to miss. There’s a tight smile on his face as he tries to provide a polite and attentive company for a rambling man in full uniform. He notices you, as well. Your heart leaps into your throat, and you quickly turn away, beelining for the buffet.

If you hoped he would lose sight of you in the crowd, you were sorely mistaken.

He kept an eye on you, continuing to feign interest in whatever it was that the long-winded man was saying. After an exhaustive study of personnel records, Thrawn could recognize each attendee. Yet none of them was his intended target, and Thrawn had begun to worry that he had made an error in judgment. 

By being late, you had unintentionally revealed yourself to him.

He watches as you help yourself to the buffet, hiding his amusement as your cheeks puffed outward from how much you were cramming in your mouth. You had even caught the eye of a few younger officers, who approached you with drinks in hands. They were eager to get to know you, judging by how adamant they were to engage you in conversation — and the way they subtly elbowed each other out of the way. 

Thrawn found himself feeling... displeased.

You were polite, innocently flirting, and smiling ever-so-sweetly at them before suddenly you brought a hand to your mouth. Oh? Did you gorge yourself on food to the point you were about to puke? You frantically shook your head at the concerned young men and rushed away to one of the adjacent rooms.

Ah, so that was your alibi for being away from the party.

Inelegant but effective.

Thrawn brings up a hand, silencing the man who was rambling his ear off, “Please excuse me. It appears something has come up that requires my immediate attention. If you would excuse me.”

“Oh, yes, of course!” The man huffed and turned away, visibly pouting.

Thrawn inclines his head in thanks. Clasping his hands behind his back, he begins to carefully weave through the crowd of people and slips into the room you had previously run into. Just as he expected, it was a room dedicated to displaying pieces from his collection, and there you were. You casually walked amongst the displays, examining and evaluating each one.

The sound of approaching boot steps put you on guard.

You didn’t need to look up to know that it was Thrawn who entered the room. You expected he would try and corner you tonight. You just hadn’t expected it to happen so quickly. The original plan was to grab the art and deliver it into your crew’s hands before he caught you. He must be just as eager for a confrontation as you were.

Walking up to one of the large glass cases in the center of the room, you pretend to admire the display, feigning obliviousness to Thrawn prowling beside you on the other side. He hasn’t made a move yet, and the mounting tension sends a thrill through you. Pausing in your false admiration of the art, you glance up to meet the intense red glow of his eyes. It’s predatory. Hungry. You suck in a breath.

And the dance began.

You dart to the edge of the case only to be met by Thrawn from the other side.

Thrawn goes on the offensive, taking the first swing at you. It’s awkwardly slow and easy to see coming, and you effortlessly block it with your arm. Was he making fun of you? Did he really think you couldn’t hold your own in a fight?

You hiss at him and begin your attack, only to find your own punches blocked in kind.

He smirks and it’s infuriating.

The tide of the fight shifts once more in Thrawn’s favor, his blows coming in quick succession one after the other. You’re capable of blocking them still, but he is leaving you no chance to counterattack. He has you devoted wholly to defense and forcing you to take a step back in hopes of putting distance between the two of you.

It’s then you realize that his intention isn’t to harm you. No. He’s forcing you to retreat.

Thrawn is guiding you to the destination of your capture.

The fight forces you back into a dimly lit alcove where a large tapestry hangs on display. At this point, Thrawn leaves you with precious few options to escape. If he won’t let up, if you can’t find an opening in his assault, then you’ll have to force one yourself. You lunge forward in hopes that the sudden change would surprise and knock Thrawn off balance. 

But that was a mistake. A mistake the Chiss fully anticipated on you making. 

In an instant, he seizes your arm, twisting and slamming you back into a wall with such force it knocks the air from your lungs. And just like that, the dance is over. Your eyes widen as Thrawn’s hands slam into the wall with a loud thud, holding you in place by pressing the entire length of his body against yours.

Thrawn is tall, but here with him pinning you to the wall — he towers over you, forcing you to tilt your head back to look at him. He’s pressed so tightly to you that you feel how his chest moves against yours. You’re both breathing hard. 

In the dark, shadowy, corner the red glow of his eyes is even more noticeable. His gaze flickers back and forth between your eyes and your lips, examining each feature with undisguised hunger.

It’s a frenzy then. 

He lunges forward, closing the distance between you both. His lips crash into yours in a desperate and devouring kiss. You press your hands against his broad chest, grasping and feeling the hard muscle just underneath his uniform.

You tilt away from the kiss, gasping for much-needed air, and Thrawn’s mouth moves along your jaw and nipping down the column of your throat. He growls, relishing the way it makes your pulse quicken under his lips.

“If I had known— ah!” you inhale sharply when he bites a little harder at the junction of your throat and shoulder. That will leave a mark. “If I had known y-you’d do this, I would’ve let you catch me sooner.”

“It is a pleasurable game,” Thrawn smirks against your shoulder, planting a soft, almost apologetic kiss over one of the bruises he leaves behind. His hands come to settle around your waist, grabbing fistfuls of your dress, hiking it up, and exposing your lower half. “The build up to the finale is exquisite.”

Your cheeks burn hot at the brush of cool air along your legs and thighs. Your breath escapes you in gasping little pants. Sliding your hands down the expanse of Thrawn’s chest, you cup your hand over the straining length of his arousal confined in his trousers.

He rewards you with another growl.

“Is that a blaster pistol, or are you just happy to see me?” You tease, mind dizzy with desire as you work his pants open and easing his stiff member free. He hisses, and you squeeze around the hot, throbbing flesh in your hand. He’s… much larger than you anticipated.

Thrawn moans softly, lazily rocking his hips into your touch to relieve some of the growing desire. It slows him down just enough for you both to step away from the edge and gather your wits. He wants to enjoy this just as much as you do.

He slides a hand along your bare thigh, slipping between your legs to tug the thin, lacy fabric of your underwear to the side. You’re soaked, and you honestly can’t remember the last one someone had aroused you as much as Thrawn has. He presses a finger between your folds, finger gliding through the glistening slick gathered there.

“What an eager creature you are,” Thrawn purrs, his voice deep and rough against the shell of your ear. The flick of his finger against your clit has you tensing and gasping his name. The teasing is too much, and if this continues, you will surely come apart under his touch. You needed Thrawn in you yesterday.

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me!” You whimper when he presses a calloused finger firmly against your swollen clit.

“Surely you know how to ask for things.”

“Oh, fuck you!” You squeeze your fist around his flesh, causing him to hiss between clenched teeth.

“I can wait,” Thrawn snarled. You are in no position to demand things, and he knows that. You are ultimately left with two options, either end this now or beg.

You glare sharply at him, “Please then! Please, just fuck me already!”

“I suppose that will have to do.”

Thrawn’s smirk turns dangerous, and you have to bite your lip in anticipation. He grabs the underside of your thighs, lifting you off your feet. You wrap your legs around his waist, clinging to his shoulders for dear life as he once more pins you to the wall, holding you there with his strength alone.

“Ah! Shit!” You gasp as the thick head of his length parts your folds and pierces you, and he sinks steadily into you with an obscene squelch. The thickness of his flesh causes an almost painful burn, adding an edge to the overwhelming pleasure. You shudder and clench your thighs hard around Thrawn.

He holds still. Breathing hotly against your neck and relishing the way you pulse and squeeze around his member. You weakly kick him in the rear with the heel of your foot, desperate to get Thrawn to move. But he has you so tightly pinned to the wall it leaves you little room to move on your own. You’re completely and utterly at his mercy.

You’re about to yell for him to move when he finally does. He fully intends to torment you further, slowly grinding his hips into you. You whimper when he finds a spot in you that sends a jolt through your entire body. You arch back against the wall, digging your fingers into his broad shoulders.

“Thrawn, please! Harder!”

“As you wish,” he growls against your throat. The only warning you get before he begins his assault anew. Thrawn pulls away, nearly slipping out of you before fully sheathing himself inside of you in one smooth thrust. You cry out sharply, voice echoing off the walls of the alcove.

Thrawn tightens his grip on your thighs, fingers digging so hard into the soft flesh that there are bound to be even more bruises when he’s finished with you. He relentlessly plunges himself into you over and over, eliciting sharp cries from you. He pumps into you with such force that your back slides up and down against the wall.

It doesn’t take much after that. A few more frantic thrusts and your nerves are alight as your release crashes over you. Thrawn’s name tumbles from your lips as your body goes stiff as trembles wrack your frame. The fluttering warmth of your body tips him over the edge, and his hips stutter to a stop as he spills himself into you with a deep, guttural groan. 

The quiet room filled with both your panting. You twitch in Thrawn’s hold, lazily run your fingers through the sweat-damp hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Mm, so, what happens to me now?”

Thrawn sighs, nuzzling at your neck before pulling back. His length softening and slipping from you as he eases you down to your feet. You squeeze your legs together at the loss of him— and the gush of his seed leaking onto your thighs. He takes a step back, allowing you the space to push your dress down, covering yourself once again.

“I believe you’re free to go,” you look at him in surprise. He was just letting you run off? No arresting? Nothing? That infuriating smug smile graces his features. “I do believe you failed to steal your intended prize. A wise thief would retreat now that they’re plan is.. compromised.”

“And,” Thrawn dangles your panties from his fingertips, “I will be taking these as my own prize.”

What? When did he manage to get your underwear off?!

“Bastard!” You make a grab for your intimates, but he chuckles and holds them just out of your reach. “You are free to attempt to steal them back, of course.”

You glower darkly at him. Dick.

Thrawn stuffs the small bit of clothing into the pocket of his uniform, stuffing himself back into his trousers, and straightening himself out to be more presentably. “There’s a hidden door behind the tapestry, unguarded. You may make your escape through there.”

You glance over at the tapestry, taking a hesitant step towards it before looking back at him. Thrawn remains where he is watching you with intense interest. He isn’t trying to stop you. You peek behind the cloth and find there is, indeed, a door, and you quickly slip through it without a second glance back.

“I look forward to our next meeting.”

Thrawn turns on a heel, heading back to the party. Seems you got away from him a third time now.


End file.
